


Kimono

by OlivierCash



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo el mundo necesita un descanso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kimono

**Author's Note:**

> Gintama es escrita y dibujada por Hideaki Sorachi.

Era un día agradable, como lo últimos días había estado lloviendo, la tierra se encontraba muy fresca. El cielo estaba teñido de color azul repleto de nubes blancas, lo que proporcionaba una gran cantidad de lugares con sombra. 

En unas pequeñas montañas repletas de vegetación se encontraba una casa tradicional japonesa. Era pequeña, mas acogedora. El dueño se la había prestado a Gintoki, el samurái de la permanente natural, puesto que este junto a los suyos, habían hecho un trabajo para él. Así que Gintoki le pidió el favor y este aceptó gustosamente. Aunque una disimulada amenaza por parte de Kagura pareció ayudar a que el hombre se mostrara más favorable a realizar la petición.

El samurái de la permanente natural se levantó algo adormilado del futón revuelto. Solo llevaba puesto sus pantalones negros, su pecho estaba al aire, mostrando las vendas de la reciente pelea en la que había estado metido. Se frotó los ojos, ya era por la tarde y había dormido bastante, por lo que en esos momentos se sentía desorientado. Bostezó y se rascó un poco la cabeza, para después mirar hacía un lado, estaba solo en el cuarto. Miró a ver donde estaba su ropa, encontró la camiseta negra ajustada que solía usar, así como sus calcetines y sus botas, que se encontraban por el suelo desordenadas.

Lo que no encontraba por ningún lado, era su inseparable kimono blanco con adornos azules. Aun así, tampoco iba a perder el tiempo buscándolo, siendo que algo le decía donde estaría. 

Caminó con calma por los frescos pasillos de la casa, hasta que tras pasar varias puertas corredizas, llegó hasta un cuarto, donde las puertas que daban al patio se encontraban abiertas y había alguien sentado en el blando suelo cerca de las puertas que daban al patio.

Gintoki sonrió al ver a Katsura, especialmente porque este no se había dado cuenta de que Gintoki estaba ahí. También sonrió porque había encontrado su kimono, Katsura lo llevaba puesto. Se acercó disimuladamente hasta Katsura y se agachó detrás de él, para pasar sus brazos por la cintura de este y dejar su propia cabeza sobre la espalda de su compañero.

—¿Ya te has despertado?—preguntó Katsura con calma y una sonrisa.

El samurái de la permanente natural asintió sobre la espalda de Katsura para que este lo notara, luego, apartó una de los brazos que rodeaban la cintura de su compañera, para llevarla a los en ese momento, cortos cabellos negros y jugar un poco con ellos.

—Te he dicho mil veces que ya crecerá, el pelo me crece rapidísimo, así que no voy a tener ningún problema.

—Ya—afirmó Gintoki, cansado de escucharle decir eso—. Es solo no me acostumbro, te he visto con el pelo largo desde que nos conocimos.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, solo interrumpido por el sonido del viento al mover las hojas de unos árboles cercanos y el canto de los pájaros. Desde ese lugar se veía un bello y verde paisaje.

—No es algo que apenas nos podamos permitir por diferentes asuntos, pero esta bien poder pasar algunos días de retiro contigo—comentó Katsura.

Tras todo lo ocurrido con Takasugi y la falsa muerte de Katsura, ambos necesitaban urgentemente un descanso. Y a poder ser, uno compartido, llevaban demasiado tiempo sin pasar ni un instante juntos. Por ello se había permitido ese pequeño capricho de estar ellos a solas durante unos días, sin interrupciones. Así podían aprovechar para que sus heridas fueran curándose y recuperar el tiempo perdido entre ellos. Por ejemplo, hacía ya mucho que no compartían tantos encuentros sexuales en tan poco tiempo.

El samurái de permanente natural comenzó a mordisquear con cariño la nuca de Katsura, quería aprovechar el poder estar con él todo cuanto pudiera, especialmente después del susto que le había dado con su falsa muerte. La cual, le dejaría cicatriz. La primera vez que habían intentado tener cierto acercamiento sexual, Gintoki se había detenido de inmediato al ver la herida de Katsura y no pudo continuar con lo que había comenzado. Por fortuna durante esos días fue aceptándolo y las siguientes veces no le causó tanta impresión.

Katsura suspiró con gusto ante las atenciones de Gintoki.

—¿Sabes que estaba buscando este kimono?—preguntó Gintoki con un tono de broma.

—Lo tenía más a mano que mi ropa, así que me dije que no te importaría—aseguró Katsura, con el mismo tono de broma.

Gintoki se rio un poco ante eso, le gustaban esos momentos en los que podían ser ellos mismos sin preocuparse por todos los problemas que tenían, habían tenido o seguramente tendrían. 

—¿Solo llevas puesto mi kimono?—preguntó Gintoki a la oreja de Katsura con una voz sensual.

—Exclusivamente.


End file.
